RWBY Wiki:Glossary
A #Adam Taurus - Mysterious individual featured in the Black Trailer #Akoúo̱ - Pyrrha's defensive gear, a hoplite shield. #AK-130 Androids - A type of android seen in the Black Trailer guarding a train. #Aura - The physical manifestation of one's soul B #Bartholomew Oobleck - A professor at Beacon Academy #Beacon Academy - School for future Huntsmen and Huntresses #Beacon Cliffs - Location where the Beacon Academy Initiation started #Black Cargo Train - A train transporting goods through Forever Fall. Adam and Blake attack this train in the Black Trailer. #Blake Belladonna - Member of Team RWBY #Beowolves - Species of Grimm based on a werewolf #Boarbatusk - Species of Grimm based on a boar C #Cardin Winchester - Leader of Team CRDL #CRDL - Huntsman team consisting of Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark #Crescent Rose - Ruby's weapon of choice, a High Caliber Sniper-Scythe. D #Death Stalker - Species of Grimm based on a scorpion #Dove Bronzewing - Member of Team CRDL #Dust - Primary energy method in the RWBYverse E #Ember Celica - Yang's weapon of choice, a Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets F #Faunus - A humanoid race with animal features #Forever Fall - A forest in Vale filled with red-leafed trees G #Gambol Shroud - Blake's weapon of choice, a Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe #Glynda Goodwitch - An active Huntress and professor at Beacon Academy #Grimm - Monsters in Vytal H #Hunters - People who combat Grimm I J #Jaune Arc - Leader of Team JNPR #JNPR - Huntsman/Huntress team consisting of Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren. #Junior - An information trafficker owns a club in Vale. He is defeated by Yang in the Yellow Trailer. K #King Taijitu - Species of Grimm based on a snake L #Lie Ren - Member of Team JNPR M #Magnhild - Nora's weapon of choice, a grenade-launcher/hammer. #Melanie Malachite - One of the Malachite twins under the employ of Junior. #Menagerie - Location were Faunus were once confined #Miló - Pyrrha's weapon of choice, a javelin/sword/hunting rifle. #Miltiades Malachite - One of the Malachite twins under the employ of Junior. #Myrtenaster - Weiss' weapon of choice, a Multi-Action Dust Rapier N #Nevermore - Species of Grimm based on a raven #Nora Valkyrie - Member of Team JNPR O #Ozpin - The Headmaster of Beacon Academy P #Peter Port - A professor at Beacon Academy #Pyrrha Nikos - Member of Team JNPR Q #Qrow - Ruby's uncle who has not yet been seen in the series. R #Rapier Wasps - Wasps that are attracted to sweet things #Relics - Items needed to be recovered for Beacon Academy Initiation. #Red sap - Product of nature found in the trees of Forever Fall #Roman Torchwick - An enemy whose plans and motivations are currently unknown. #Ruby Rose - Leader of Team RWBY #Russel Thrush - Member of Team CRDL #RWBY - Huntress team consisting of Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. S #Schnee Dust Company - One of the largest Dust producers in Vytal #Scroll - Holographic, tablet-like handheld used to analyze Aura #Semblance - Innate power that differ between individuals #Signal Academy - An academy for younger Hunters and Huntresses in training. Ruby attends this academy before transferring to Beacon. #Sky Lark - Member of Team CRDL T U #Ursa - Species of Grimm based on a bear V #Velvet Scarlatina - Faunus student at Beacon #Vytal - The world where the series takes place W #Weiss Schnee - Member of Team RWBY X Y #Yang Xiao Long - Member of Team RWBY Z Category:RWBY Wiki Category:Terminology